She's on your mind
by In A Rush
Summary: A story about alot of things but mainly deals with Josh's issues which attribute to his anger issues.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm back, and with a new story. It's been a while since I have posted or updated, and even longer since a Josh and Shannon Story. **

**I'm lacking the motivation to write so I thought it was time to use change characters, and get that motivation back so I can update my other stories.**

**This takes place just over two years after the taxi incident in episode 13 of Season 2, which actually gave me the idea.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

**Enjoy **

…**.**

After having a hard day on the job, especially with the arrest of two teenage boys father for growing a marijuana crop and selling it, as well as multiple domestics and brawls, Shannon was more than relieved to go home to collect some things before heading over to Josh's.

Having put her mail in her travel bag along with some other belongings, Shannon grabbed her keys off the hook and walked out of the door.

Heading towards the back of her car, her phone begins to ring, so she places her bag into the boot and answers the phone, seeing it flashing with Josh's name.

"_**Hey Shan, how long til you get here?" **_Josh asked

"_**About 15 to 20 tops, I'm just leaving home now."**_ Shannon responded.

"_**Hurry up will ya, I'm starving."**_ Josh said light-heartedly.

"_**Order some pizza and I'll be there soon, okay?"**_ Shannon asked.

"_**Okay, I love you." **_Josh said.

"_**Love you too, I'll see you soon." **_ She said before hanging up and shutting the boot.

Having been distracted by her conversation, Shannon didn't realise anyone standing behind her, until she felt a pair of hands pull her down by her hair before she was punched in the face.

As Shannon lay on the driveway trying to fight off the offenders, she hoped it would soon stop.

Hearing a car pulling up into the driveway, they planted one last kick into her ribs before running off.

"**Shannon, Shannon, can you hear me?"**

"**Yeah."** Shannon managed to get out breathlessly.

"**I'm going to call the ambulance and police, just stay with me." ** The unrecognisable voice said.

Not being able to see who it is but having a feeling she was in safe hands, Shannon nodded her head and laid there trying her best to see through her closed over eyes.

….

Looking at the time, Josh see's Shannon is 20 minutes later than her estimated time, and the pizza had arrived 10 minutes before that.

Starting to worry, Josh picks up the house phone and dials the number that is so familiar to him. Standing there and hearing it ring out to message bank, he assumes that she is driving but decides to leave a message.

"**Hey Shan, I hope you have a good reason as to why your 20 minutes late, you got some making up to do for it, I'll see you soon." ** He says cheekily before hanging up and sitting down on his sofa, cracking open a beer and having a slice of pizza, deciding that Shannon wouldn't mind if he started without her.

Twenty minutes after that, Josh starts to panic, knowing it's unlike her to be forty minutes late without calling or smsing him to let him know why she is delayed.

Picking up the phone, he hits redial and gets message bank again.

"**Shannon, I'm really worried about you now, it's been an hour since I last spoke to you and your forty minutes later than what you said you would be, I'm leaving home now and heading to your place, give me a call once you get this, to let me know you're okay at least."** Josh says hanging up the phone, grabbing his keys, wallet and mobile and heading out of his apartment.

As Josh gets into his car, he receives a call from Kerry, which meant she either wanted him to come into work or something serious was going on.

"**Kerry, what's up?"** He asked, hooking in his earpiece to his handset and starting the car.

"**Josh, I need you to get to the Royal Melbourne."** Kerry said.

"**Why, what's happened, that's near Shannon's."** Josh stated.

"**There has been an incident Josh, you need to get here when you can, we will be in the emergency department." **Kerry said.

"**I'll be there in ten."** Josh says before hanging up.

…

"Kerry, what's going on?" Josh asked.

"Shannon's having some tests done and then some detectives are waiting to ask her some questions, take some photos and samples…" Kerry began explaining.

"What, she was raped?" Josh asked shocked.

"Oh god no, no, they want to take some samples from her clothes and fingernails, she put up a fight, so they want to see if she has some skin scrapings under her nails, you know the drill Josh." Kerry said as the others stood there.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked angrily.

"Not yet, all we know is that she was attacked in her driveway, and one of her neighbours found her, the detectives are talking to the neighbour now, with her appearance it seems there was more than one attacker so she is lucky, I got the call at headquarters from TR base as her neighbour called base when she was in transit, as she knew Shannon worked for TR." Kerry said.

"I should have been there." Josh said angrily.

"Josh, you couldn't predict this happening." Stella said.

"She said she would be at my place within 20 minutes, and forty minutes later I called her, just thinking she was late, I should have left home sooner." Josh said.

"Josh, don't go blaming yourself, Shannon needs you right now, you just need to calm down, and we will catch them." Stella said placing her hand reassuringly on his arm.

"I'm going to wring their necks out when we do." Josh says beginning to pace.

"You and me both Josh, you and me both." Stella said taking a seat in between Kerry and Lawson.

…

"Greg, what happened?" Kerry asked rising out of her seat.

"Sargent Henry is unsure of it herself, one minute she was on the phone talking to Senior Sargent Joshua, next she is on the floor fighting off what she suspects were two offenders, apart from that, the details are hazy as it was dark so she couldn't see much, she is in a bad way, the doctor has said she has a few broken ribs, suspected bruising on her fibula, tibia and femur, a dislocated shoulder and a cheekbone fracture and just some severe swelling of the eye sockets which will subside, the registrar is attempting to put her shoulder back into place, but she can have one visitor at a time in room 21, floor two." He said.

"Thanks heaps Greg, Josh do you want to go up, we will be up in a minute." Kerry said.

Nodding his head, Josh placed his hands in his jacket pockets and headed towards the stairs, needing the time to try and mentally prepare for the extent of Shannon's injuries, and to try and calm his anger down as much as possible before seeing her as Stella had a point, Shannon needed him.

"So was she raped?" Kerry asked once Josh was out of earshot.

"Definitely not, they ran a rape kit test anyway just to be on the safe side, but her clothes were on at the time and she doesn't remember being raped, just being repeatedly punched and kicked, she will most likely need counselling, and we will need to reinterview her again, but once we have more from the scraping of her fingernails and clothes, we should hopefully be able to track down the attackers, but otherwise it would be a long list of people that may want to harm her, this job doesn't earn you nowhere near as many friends as it does enemies." Greg says.

"Well thanks for everything, keep me informed yeah." Kerry says shaking his hand.

"Definitely, take care of her Inspector Blake." Greg says shaking his hand before leaving.

…

Finding Shannon's room, Josh takes a deep breath before knocking on the door softly and walking in to find the registrar and doctor examining Shannon and discussing her shoulder with her, while a nurse gave her a mask.

"You must be her partner." The registrar said.

"Yeah, Josh." He said shaking the Registrars extended hand.

"Matthew, we are about to pop her shoulder back in, so we are just giving her some sedation and pain relief through the mask, there will be some slight discomfort, but she knows what she is in for." He said as he started to get ready.

"Josh." Shannon murmured.

"I'm right here Shan, I'm right here with you." Josh said standing at the top of her head and stroking her hair softly while taking in her physical appearance.

"I'm sorry." Shannon said.

"What have you got to be sorry for?" Josh asked looking down at her and seeing she couldn't see through her swollen eyes.

"For not paying attention to my surroundings." She said as the registrar began to pull while the doctor pushed and Shannon squeezed his hand tightly with her other hand.

"Shhh, its okay Shan, its okay, and it's not your fault, I called you, I distracted you, and I don't want you to feel like it's your fault." Josh said.

"It's back in." Matthew said while placing her arm in a sling.

"I'm sorry." She said again

"Don't be, I'm just glad you're a fighter and your safe now." Josh said while smoothing her hair over and talking to her softly until she started to fall asleep.

"We have given her some morphine, and we will be monitoring her for the next 48 hours, if she seems well enough we will send her home with you, otherwise it will be a longer stay." Matthew said.

"Thank you." Josh said shaking Matthew's hand again and turning his attention back to Shannon, vowing to get his hands on the people that did this to her and making them pay for hurting her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rush.**

**Enjoy **

…**.**

Heading into base the following day, Josh strides into base, looking like a man on a mission, and quickly heads into the locker room, throwing on his uniform in record time and walking into the Intel office.

"Got anything for us yet Leon?" Josh asks in a gruff voice making Leon jump in his seat.

"Ahh, no, not yet, we're working on it, how's Shannon?" Leon asks taking in Josh's appearance as Audrey walks in with a cup of coffee in hand and taking her seat.

"She's been through the wringer, hence why I need some info on who did this to her." Josh snaps.

"Alright, calm down, we are doing the best we can, but as this is in hands, I don't have that much to go by yet, I'm starting from scratch, you look like you've had no sleep." Leon says and not getting a response from Josh, he knows that he hasn't had a wink of sleep and his just going to get angrier until they find out who did this to Shannon.

"Look, we combined a list of people with motives when we got the call last night, but it's a really long list Josh, majority of people has a reason to want to cause some harm to her." Audrey says barely making eye contact.

"Hand it over." Josh says extending his hand out to her.

"Are you sure you want this, you could get into trouble for this." Audrey says cautiously.

"Give it to me." Josh says and she places it into his hands, making him walk out from the office.

"You know his going to be going after the people on that list, don't you?" Leon asks Audrey while typing away on his computer.

"I know, but he has a right to try and find who did this to Shannon." Audrey says turning her chair in the direction of her desk.

…

"Josh, you look like shit." Lawson stated as he put on a police ballistics vest.

"Thanks Lawson for stating the obvious." Josh says, placing the list in his vest pocket.

"You right to be working today; you look like you could do with some sleep." Lawson said as the others geared up.

"I'm fine to be working and I wouldn't sleep anyway, so I'll be in TR1." Josh says walking off.

"Stella, Christian, your with Josh today, Michael and Sam, your with me today, I'm covering for Shannon, we will be taking the South today and you guys will take the North." Lawson said.

"Got it Lawson." Stella says walking off with Christian.

"Oh and Stella." Lawson yells out.

"Yeah Lawson?" She asks.

"Keep an eye on Josh for me will you?" He enquired.

"Shall do Lawson." She said before continuing on her way to the car.

Hopping into TR 1, Stella starts up the car and takes a glance at Josh, before pulling the car out of base.

"What's with the paper Josh?" She asks.

"It's nothing." Josh says gruffly.

"If it's to do with Shannon, you know I'll back you up right?" Stella asks, knowing its most likely Josh's hit list of possible suspects.

"Just drive Stella." He says putting the list away, making note of where they will stop off first and staring out ahead of him.

….

While Michael drives TR2, Lawson pulls out his phone and call Leon's mobile.

"_**Lawson, what's up?"**_ Leon asks.

"_**What has Josh got you doing?"**_ Lawson asks.

"_**Nothing at all, he hasn't called me or anything, if he was up to something you would notice it on the tracking system, or noticed something odd about him."**_ Leon says.

"_**Don't bullshit to me Leon, he can't afford to get into trouble at the moment, we are already down a Sargent, we can't risk Josh copping another suspension for his uncontrolled anger issues."**_ Lawson says.

"_**God you sound like Kerry, he has a right to be pissed off Lawson, we all are including you, but it doesn't necessarily mean his going to blow a fuse or do the wrong thing, he hasn't called me so I got no idea what you're on about."**_ Leon said.

"_**But you're doing your Leon digging are you not?"**_ Lawson asks while Michael glances at him, with Sam listening in intently.

"_**I may or may not be doing some Leon digging Lawson, I refuse to comment on that, but if I happen to accidently stumble across something, I will keep you posted."**_ Leon says cheekily.

"_**Yeah, well don't go breaking any protocols or hacking CIs computer system, I can't save you from Ethical Standards Leon."**_ Lawson says.

"_**Greg said he would keep us all in the loop, so why would I hack their system?"**_ Leon asks.

"_**I'm just giving you a friendly reminder Leon; I'll talk to you later**_." Lawson says ending the call.

Sending a sms, Leon places his phone back on the desk and gets back to searching up some information and jobs for the team to attend to.

….

Looking at his phone, Josh sees a text from Leon.

Opening it, the message reads _**watch yourself, Lawson is onto you.**_

"Stella, let's make a pit stop, 61 Boundary road." Josh says.

"What's on Boundary Road?" She asks while indicating to get there, with Christian looking up directions.

"Trade link." He answers shortly.

"Why are we stopping there?" Christian asks.

"Maybe I'm looking at getting a new bathroom or some form of plumbing done." Josh says glancing at Christian as Stella took another turn.

"Can't you do this in your own time?" Christian asks sensing there is more going on.

"Not really, we have nothing on anyway, it won't take long, and you guys can take a break." Josh says as they pull up.

"Well I'm coming in with you; you could use another person to help you pick out your bathroom." Stella says parking the car and hopping out.

"I rather you stay with Christian, I'll only be a couple of minutes." Josh says before walking towards the building.

"This is going to get ugly isn't it?" Christian asks stretching his legs.

"I don't know yet." Stella says while looking through the shop window.

….

"Hi, I was wondering if a George Simpson was working today." Josh asked.

"Ahh yes, his just over there." The woman on registers said while pointing in the direction of where he was.

"Thank you." Josh says before quickly striding over to him.

"George Simpson." Josh said approaching him.

"Yes, what is with the visit?" George asked.

"Would you happen to know anything about an attack that took place last night with Sargent Henry?" Josh asks while glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Oh shit, is she okay?" George asked.

"She will be, but do you know anything about it?" Josh asked again.

"God know, I have no reason to attack her." George said.

"So you deny any involvement in the incident." Josh said.

"Of course I deny it, I may have been charged with possession of illegal substances, but she was the reason to me becoming clean and staying on the straight and narrow." He said.

"Do you know anyone that might have a reason to hurt her?" Josh asked.

"No, but I hope she makes a speedy recovery." George said.

"Well thanks for your help, keep up the good work." Josh says before walking out.

….

"So what went on in there?" Stella asks while getting back into the car.

"Nothing." Josh says abruptly.

"Josh." Stella says warningly.

"I said nothing." He repeats more firmly.

"Well Lawson was asking why we had stopped." Stella said.

"What did you say?" He asked as she pulled back onto the main street.

"I said we stopped for coffee so you don't pass out on us, he seemed to buy it for now, but Josh, we can't keep covering for you, especially with big mouths like Michael and Sam." She said.

"She's right man, you gotta open up to us, or someone at least." Christian says while smsing Annie.

"Just drop it will you guys." Josh says looking out the window.

"Hey we are all just worried about you and Shan, it wouldn't be the first time you went after someone who hurt her, we all know about the taxi incident." Christian says looking up from his phone to see Josh looking angry and staring out of the window.

"Lawson or Kerry will probably send you to counselling." Stella said.

"Let me worry about that will you." Josh says as Leon's voice filters through theirs coms to give them a job to attend to.

….

Walking into the hospital later, Josh gets some flowers and a teddy bear before heading up to Shannon's room.

"Hey Shan, how are you feeling today?" Josh asks placing down her bag of stuff from home along with her flowers before walking over to kiss the top of her forehead.

"Feeling a little bit better, my eyesight has improved by about 10%; I'm a bit high on painkillers." She says grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Well that's good to see you being treated properly, I got you some things." He said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Like what?" She asks

"Like your bag of things from home, some flowers and a teddy bear for when you get lonely in the hospital and you need some comfort." Josh says.

"Thanks Josh, you didn't have to." She said.

"But I wanted to." He said.

"Promise me something." She said.

"Promise." Josh said.

"Promise me you won't let the guilt consume you or the revenge side please." She pleaded.

"You know I can't Shan." He said.

"You said you would so you will." She insisted.


End file.
